paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Keycard
Keycards are mission equipment available in PAYDAY 2, spawning on individual heists and can assist the player by disabling security mechanisms and opening security doors. Overview Keycards can be picked up and used by any player. Most of the cards are obtained within the missions normally, however some require specific assets to obtain. A player can only pick up one keycard at a time. Distributed by GenSec, these keycards have many uses. Generally, they are used to open security doors. The main benefit of keycards is the ability to open security doors quickly and silently, without the need to have upgraded ECM Jammers capable of opening doors unlocked within the Ghost tree, or Silent Drilling unlocked within the Technician tree. The aced version of the Sixth Sense skill allows players to pick up keycards while in casing mode. Each keycard can only be used once. Appearances Bank Heist Each Bank Heist, regardless of variant, will have one keycard. This card will either be located on the bank manager's desk inside his office, or the manager may be carrying it himself. If the manager is carrying the card, he must either be tied down or killed in order to obtain it. The keycard can then be used to open the security room inside the bank, containing the camera monitors and one security guard. The security room also houses a keypad used to deactivate the "bandit barrier" (the metal shutters in front of the teller windows, which are dropped in the event of an alarm button being pressed). A player with Control Freak aced (Mastermind skill tree) may purchase an additional keycard during pre-planning. This card can be placed in the hallway behind the tellers or in the office area near the back. : Note: For the variant of Bank Heist which takes place on Day 3 of Firestarter, see below. Nightclub This heist has two keycards to obtain. The cards will be held by either one of the Russian mobsters guarding the club's backrooms; held by the manager, who can idle in several random areas; or may spawn loose in the map, such as on the beer kegs by the DJ or in the open cubicle in the men's restroom. The manager must be tied up or killed to obtain his keycard, while mobsters have to be neutralized. The card can then be used to open one of two or three (depending on the difficulty) security doors, behind which are the safes needed to complete the heist. Big Oil On the first day, one of the possible assets located in the gangster's house is a keycard. The card can then be used on the second day to open one of three security doors, one of which will house the computer required to progress in the heist. There is no other way to acquire this card aside from finding it on the first day. Diamond Store One keycard is available. It is used to disable the alarmed glass display cases, allowing the display cases to be shattered without sounding the alarm. The card will always be held by the store manager. She must either be killed or cable tied in order to obtain it. The card can then be used with a keypad located either under the stairs, in either one of the offices upstairs, or inside the security room. Framing Frame Framing Frame has multiple keycards available on both Days 1 and 3. Day 1/Art Gallery A player with Control Freak aced (Mastermind skilltree) may purchase the keycard during pre-planning. This will spawn a keycard inside a stall in the restroom, which can be used to open the security room containing the camera monitors and a security guard. Day 3 Two keycards are located in random locations inside the flat. They can be used to open up to two of the three security doors inside the apartment. Behind one of the doors will be a computer, used to let Bain acquire incriminating evidence against the Senator in the event of the alarm going off and Plan B activating. Firestarter Firestarter has two keycards available on Days 2 and 3. Day 2 There may or may not be one keycard at the players' disposal. There is a chance a small safe will spawn inside the locked office located on the second floor, this safe will house the keycard. The card can then be used to open a secondary door inside the server room, behind which is the server itself. Day 3 This is a variant of Bank Heist, and similarly will always have one keycard, either on the bank manager's desk or carried on his person at all times. However there are two security doors, the second being into a service room on the roof which must be accessed in order to set up the drill on the vault. Depending on the difficulty and number of heisters, it may be required to open both security doors, which will mean using either a drill, a saw or an ECM jammer (with ECM Overdrive aced) on the second door. Transport: Train Heist A number of keycards may spawn on this map, all carried by civilians or security guards. The keycards can be used to open any of the train doors in order to progress through the heist. Election Day Election Day has keycards available Days 1 and the "correct truck" variant Day 2. Day 1 A keycard asset can be purchased, which allows access to a security room that may contain the computer. In stealth, this computer can be hacked to learn the identity of the correct truck. If the heist goes loud, this computer must be hacked in order to track the truck to its final destination. Day 2 (Correct Truck) If the correct truck is tagged and the players proceed to the warehouse, three keycards will spawn in various locations around the map, and an additional keycard will be placed at the spawn if the keycard asset is purchased. Shadow Raid Several keycards are available to the player. The mercenary watching the cameras always carries a keycard. Additional keycards are carried by a randomly patrolling mercenary, as well as the worker in the orange suit with the yellow hardhat, and one keycard will sometimes spawn in the kitchen besides the locker room. These keycards are required in order to open the vault (requiring both to be entered within 10 seconds of each other), but can also be used to open several storage cages in the small goods areas. Generally it's not advised to open the cages due to the limited amount of keycards and the high price of the armor inside the vault. Big Bank Up to three keycards are available to the player in this heist. One can be purchased by a player with Control Freak aced in preplanning, and one is hidden in a random location somewhere in the first half of the bank. Possible spawn locations include the canteen, management corridor, and either of the two work areas. The final keycard will be hidden either on the bank manager, who is a balding male, or in his safe, which is hidden behind a painting in his office in the management corridor. This safe can be exposed by shooting or meleeing the painting hanging on his wall. In addition to opening the two security doors (the server room in the first half of the bank, the camera room in the second), the keycards can also be used to disable the lasers separating the main lobby of the bank from the vault area. GO Bank Two keycards can be found in this heist, and both need to be found to complete the heist in stealth. Places for the keycards to spawn are inside car trunks around the building, lying on the counter of the bank, or being carried by the Bank Manager. He must be killed or cable-tied to acquire the keycard. After finding both the keycards can then be used to access the vault (requiring both to be entered around the same time). Hoxton Breakout Four keycards will spawn during the second day of this heist. Spawn locations include almost every desk on the map, as well as the printers and central consoles in the main room. Keycards can be used in many instances during this heist; to lock off doors to the server room, to access the upper levels or alternatively to replace drilling on all doors. They can also be used to open the medical room (for a large stockpile of health supplies) or the armory (for a large stockpile of ammo and throwables). The Bomb: Dockyard Two keycards must be found in the dockyard to open the gate to the dock holding the Moretta (the ship containing the bomb). The keycards are always spawned on any desk with a computer (except for the camera rooms). A keycard must be inserted into the control panel of each of the two control rooms on either side of the dock. These keycards are only used in the stealth run of the heist. They are not mission-essential in the loud run. Meltdown Several keycards may spawn in this heist, their sole use a quicker opening of the security cages, which may contain additional loot or one of the crowbars required to complete the heist. Golden Grin Casino The keycard in this heist is obtained by neutralizing a certain casino guest, and is used for opening said casino guest's hotel room so the heisters can release sleeping gas into the vent connected to the security room. Instead of the generic keycard with the GenSec logo, the Golden Grin Casino keycard possesses its own appearance; A purple card with the casino's logo. Category:Assets Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)